Remain Silent
by Doge de Pan
Summary: A mute Barbarian may come across as weird, but he'll scream just as loud as the other guy. Just don't expect Duke to enjoy it anymore, will you?


Duke knew the feeling like that irritating friend from kindergarten. He's on edge again, the anxiety creeping in since he recovered from that blasted Dragon Nest was coming back. He hid in his office and tried to sit it out with the medicine Glouro made for him.

His hands were shaking and his stomach lurched, he dreaded the moment anyone enters his safe place. But his fear came true when Kayn walked in. At least it was her and not that zombie son of a bitch again, he felt safe around her even if he was at the last throes of control.

She brought him some finished paperwork and his favorite Nord-style goat leg roast. What would he do without such a woman?

" Thanks, even if I don't have the energy to read at the moment. " Duke smiled, ignoring the paperwork for the roast. Despite that, he lacked the energy to eat too.

Kayn returned his smile, " Anything for the man who saved my life. I'll be around if you need anything else. "

Even without seeing, he could feel her leaving the room. It felt awful cold and stingy to him. But Duke knew she had important things to do and downed another pill according to his prescription. A brief calm washed over and he returned to the same state he was before.

But he remembered to stand up and pace around the office to help calm down. Duke's steps were uncharacteristically wobbly, he nearly stepped on the tail of his pet Verathean manticore. The kitten quickly forgave him though.

Damned Serpentra's blood making him sick and anxious, given the chance he'll might just turn the damn thing inside out next time. Being exposed to the Black Dragon and injured like Geraint made it all worse. All his suppressed anger towards Serpentra, Feder, Arno, and just about everyone who had done him wrong felt like it was about to leak at once. A horrible feeling of his body heat rapidly increasing warned him of the inevitable, he felt like panicking.

Kayn came back to the office just on time to hold Duke and sat him down. He was shaking faintly in her arms and he looked like he was about to burst on fire.

" Sire, are you sure you want to stay here? " she asked.

He didn't answer, he never liked answering questions and let alone speak during a moment like this. Duke only nodded.

She naturally disagreed, " You don't look too well, lemme bring my husband here. "

Good grief, Tibedetha would only make things worse. The man's a living power plant, not a doctor. He might be to his wife but not to her guild master.

" N-no, just leave me- " Duke's voice broke and he felt dizzy, painfully reminding him of his last moments with Iona.

The memories came back and made his attack worse, made far worse by memories of Geraint's death. Then Charti's, Karacule's, and many more deaths and horrible happenings. He knew the disease would take advantage of his mind one day.

" Sire? Duke? Duke, can you answer me? " Kayn asked, her voice starting to irk Duke.

As much as he wanted to resist and sweet talk her into getting the manticore and herself out of his disease-caused berserk, he felt the need to destroy again. The hunger for hearing the cries of death and the warm sensation of fresh blood mirroring his own body heat grew far too strong to control. Voices of the unharmed caused it to grow stronger.

Finally, she said the name that snaps his control completely, " Adam! "

He blacked out. That's all that he remembered after Kayn called his name.

But as he stood up, his office was wrecked and his manticore frightened to tears in a corner. The walls and objects were all covered in holes and deep axe marks. Duke's worry replaced the sickening feeling of post-relapse when he spied some of the marks and the damaged objects had blood on them. He hoped and prayed to Altea that it was just his and not anyone else's, but she abandoned him for the truth.

" No... No, please no... " he whispered as he approached Kayn who was lying nearly mangled on the floor.

She was still alive but barely, coughing up blood and whatever bone bits managed to get caught in it. Her clothes was torn and bloodied to reveal a wound on her chest deep enough to kill her. No one in the right mind would recognize Kayn that way.

Duke held her close and let his tears fall on her. He sobbed and wordlessly prayed that she won't die on him. But he went silent as he heard her voice, rasping and weak, calling him.

" Sire... " she said with her voice barely above a whisper.

His worry turned to panic as he stammered, " K-Kayn- I-I... I... "

He held her closer as she coughed up blood on his chest. Duke's hand held her wound to prevent more blood from flowing. He felt at loss for words, voice even.

But Kayn still made an attempt to reassure him. She reached up to his shoulder and patted it weakly, mustering all her strength into it. The faintest of smiles crept up her lips as she tried to hold back her pain.

" I'll be fine... I promise... " she breathed, too weak to hold a smile and hold back her tears.

In truth she was afraid of dying as well. But not because of the idea, it was the after effects she feared.

What would they tell to Eltia? To Tibedetha and the rest of the guild?

What will they do to Duke if she did die?

All those questions were ones she wished would lack answers, or at least have good outcomes.

Kayn then passed out and her breathing softened to a near halt, hands going limp with it. Her grip on the wound loosened and revealed her deep red hand, making Duke whimper at the sight. He felt her loosening her grip on life.

He buried his face in her hair and cried hard, screaming pitifully. It was loud enough to attract attention to the office and brought Tibedetha and the rest in.

The man was horrified to see his wife in such a position, but he was quick to forgive Duke. He knew about his condition.

The next weeks were spent at the Saint Haven hospital, where Kayn was kept until she fully recovered. Outside her room was Duke and Tibedetha while Eltia was inside. She was holding her hand the entire time and looked like she cried for hours, eventually falling asleep on Kayn's lap. But it was a different story with the two men that mattered the most in her life.

Both discussing in silence about the Barbarian's new resolve. It was a heated discussion and neither were willing to give up their points.

Tibedetha disagreed, " You want me to commit a crime for you? "

" I don't want this anymore, " Duke pointed at his throat. " Just take it away from me and get it over with. Kayn must've heard my strongest howls when I blacked out. "

He knew Kayn well enough to know she's misophonic. Tibedetha shook his head and looked at him straight in the eyes.

" Duke, " he said with all honesty. " I am a Cleric, a Priest and Inquisitor to be exact. By my oath to Altea and serving her creations with protection, I am not allowed to remove your vocal chords. "

" So what? I've seen a mute Screamer Kali around. " he sounded angry.

No matter what he said, Tibedetha felt it was wrong. Duke is a Barbarian, a very vocal supporter and attacker in a team, and it was wrong to make him mute. No Warrior should ever be mute in his eyes.

But he was sad and that's never good in his eyes. While it was sinful he knew he had to, for the sake of his wife's savior. After thinking hard, the Inquisitor searched for his emergency surgery kit. Duke looks on curiously.

" I'll enhance your voice. It would be impossible for you to speak, but you can still use your howls. " he said.

The Barbarian looked surprised, " ...This is oddly turning out in my favor, Tiber. "

" Shut up. I'm only doing this because I don't want Kayn to be depressed with you, " Tibedetha rebutted. " But one thing, Adam... If I may. "

" What is it? "

He sighed before continuing.

" This would be the last time you'll be able to speak. Is there anything you wanted to say to Katagama? Or- or even your father? "

Duke fell silent. He hadn't thought about his father in a while, not since Argenta died. What would the old man think if he's mute the next time they meet? He shuddered at the thought and focused his mind on the Assassin.

Katagama, what a guy. He still remembered their first "affairs" and "private moments" when they were young and hot-headed. They still are but suave and more discreet, but the high risks made it all the sweeter. He did have something to say to him now that he remembered.

" Tell Katagama... " Duke began. " ...I love him. Tell him to join the guild too, it's too dangerous for him to go around guildless like that. "

Tibedetha nodded and asked again, " What about your father? "

" I don't want to say anything to him... " he turned away, still remembering what Lambert said about the Ancients and his promise to Gaharam.

Even though he found it somewhat troubling, he still nodded and vowed to remember Duke's last words. Ever since then, Kayn never heard Duke laugh again.


End file.
